


【盾冬】我真的以为我们是纯洁的朋友关系(四)

by CaliforniaDragon



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-19 00:23:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19345750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaliforniaDragon/pseuds/CaliforniaDragon





	【盾冬】我真的以为我们是纯洁的朋友关系(四)

巴基看到史蒂夫的位子空着愣了一下。要知道，史蒂夫可从来没迟过到。唯一一次早退也是很久以前了，当时史蒂夫又被学校内不知道哪个小混混打了肚子，巴基目送他走出学校之后直接就找到了打史蒂夫的不良少年狠狠揍了一顿，揍的对方哭爹喊娘保证再也不敢了，巴基才停下手。

当然，巴基后来被处分了。史蒂夫知道了之后像个老妈子一样教育了巴基一下午。他从利弊关系到个人得失讲的角度巴基头晕眼花。巴基捂着脸小声的说了一句：“我这不是为了你吗……”

史蒂夫当时愣了愣，一时竟不知道该说点什么，他索性不想了，直接上前抱住了巴基。

 

巴基怀着不安上完了一天的课。他问了山姆知不知道为什么史蒂夫今天没来。结果山姆一脸嫌弃的看着巴基说连你都不知道我怎么可能知道。

巴基一边走着回家，一边想着史蒂夫到底怎么了。  
想翘课出去玩？不不不，那史蒂夫不可能翘课。

那难道是，上学路上被谋杀了！

巴基被这个想法吓了一跳，他赶紧跑了起来冲向史蒂夫家里，路上的行人无一不在看他，巴基跑的一个趔趄，还差点摔在地上。

他两步并作一步的上了楼，他用力的拍着门板，大喊史蒂夫的名字。

“史蒂夫你在家吗！”见里面没有回应，巴基想起今天的一系列脑补，急的直想哭，再开口已经带了哭腔：“史蒂……”  
没等他再度说完，只听里面砰的一声，紧接着好像是玻璃杯摔在地上四分五裂的声音传入巴基的耳中。听到一声闷哼，他的心像是被提到了嗓子口。  
巴基急得不行，正想着怎么才能进去。这时，他突然想起来史蒂夫曾经给过自己家门钥匙。  
当时钥匙被巴基随意丢进了书包，因为每次巴基去史蒂夫家都是和史蒂夫一起，所以钥匙也一次都没用过。

他东翻西找，终于在书包的夹层里找到了钥匙，他刚把钥匙插在锁眼里，就听见史蒂夫大步走到了门口，边大声说：  
“别进来！”

但已经太迟了，巴基手一拧打开了门，只见史蒂夫手扶着门框，他伸着双手，像是要把巴基推出去。

巴基被史蒂夫吓了一跳，赶忙躲到了一旁。他从来没见过这样的史蒂夫，充满野性，眼中满满的全都是侵略性。他因不自主的低喘胸口起伏着，好像在极力克制着自己一样。

巴基说什么都不肯走了，他抬头望着史蒂夫，急得眼底浮了一层泪水。

“是支气管炎吗？”

巴基问道，他觉得自己的声音都在发抖。他一直都记得几年前史蒂夫支气管炎发作时痛苦的样子。

“不是，听我的，你快回去……”史蒂夫按住他的肩膀把巴基推向门口，“我可能要分化了。”  
巴基愣了愣，可听着史蒂夫越来越重的呼吸，他一把关上了门。

“那就让我来照顾你，反正我们之前也是这样的。是不是啊史蒂乎……”

可巴基没法继续说下去了，他的嘴被什么湿热的东西堵住了。  
如果他没猜错，那应该是史蒂夫的嘴唇。巴基一个字也说不出来，只能在喉咙里发出呜呜的声音以示不满。  
巴基知道分化的人根据身体因素可能会不太能控制自己的行为，但现在看来，史蒂夫好像已经没有理智可言了。

我可是你最好的哥们！巴基想。

巴基只觉得大脑开始缺氧了，他把手攥成拳头有一下没一下的锤着史蒂夫的胸膛。终于，史蒂夫松开了他。  
巴基只觉得腿软的快要站不住了，他得承认，史蒂夫的亲吻让他觉得很熟悉，他甚至不排斥。

但这可不行，被最好的朋友强吻可不是什么好事，虽然特殊时期巴基不打算太过追究，但他也得和史蒂夫好好说说。

“史蒂夫，我也就算了，换成别人你可不能……”他看着史蒂夫，感觉周围的气压都在逐渐变低。

巴基疑惑的皱了皱眉，他抬起右手在史蒂夫眼前摇晃：“嘿，hello？你在听吗？”

只见史蒂夫飞快的抓住他的手腕拉着他大跨步走到餐桌旁。巴基被他抓的一个趔趄，还没来得及反应就被史蒂夫抵着后背按在了桌子上。

巴基的下巴“咣”的一下磕在了桌子上，疼的他泪水都泛上了眼框。  
虽然今天天气并不算很热，但巴基非常怕热，所以只穿了薄薄的T恤和一条短裤。

桌子传来的凉意让他抖了抖，他试图挣开史蒂夫的压制。可他发现史蒂夫的力气大的吓人，他挣扎了一下，感觉抓着他的手纹丝不动。

巴基感觉有点不对，他赶忙回头：“史蒂夫你快放开我，我跟你讲啊，你这样是不对的……”

他还没等说完，史蒂夫就掰过他的脸再次吻住了他的双唇。  
巴基表示抗议，但好像起不到什么作用。

正当巴基开始思考自己来这是不是个错误，他是不是就应该让史蒂夫“病”死在这里。

可他还没来得及想出个答案，就感觉有一只手在扒自己的裤子，另一只也手径直伸了进来。

史蒂夫的手很大，他正处于分化造成的不稳定中，这让他手上的动作有些没轻没重。

史蒂夫用手揉搓着巴基的性器，他的食指在龟头前端打着转，上下动作着。

巴基开始头晕眼花，他的大脑再也搞不清发生什么了。他只觉得史蒂夫手上的动作给他的刺激太大了，他唯一能做到的就是咬着手指不让自己呻吟出声。

可这最后的抑制力也立刻消失殆尽了，巴基喉咙深处不住的呜咽着，小腿也跟着颤抖，如果不是史蒂夫压着他，他可能要整个人滑到地上去了。

史蒂夫灵活的手指不断的摩擦着巴基的阳具，他因羞耻和被勾起的情欲而面色潮红。史蒂夫的每一个动作都能带给他极大的刺激。

他也不是没自慰过，他在初中就学会给自己打飞机了，但也没有哪次得到的刺激有这回这么强烈。

史蒂夫手上的力度不断加重，动作也随着室内温度的升高越来越快。巴基只觉得眼前闪过一阵阵白光，身子不住地颤抖着。

巴基再也忍不住了，被拼命压抑着的呻吟与沾染情欲的喘息自他的口中流出。现在他就像个溺水的人一样，拼命的汲取着外界的氧气。

史蒂夫细微的喘息和巴基因抑制不住而愈发高昂的呻吟逐渐混在了一起。终于，巴基狠狠地咬着嘴唇到达了高潮，可一丝呻吟还是随着高潮的来临而从口中流出。

老天，他射了史蒂夫一手。

正当他的大脑开始逐渐恢复思考能力的时候，他发现不知道什么时候，自己身后就被一个硬物顶住了。

如果他没猜错，那应该是史蒂夫的老二。

他刚刚才冷静下来，但此时这个认知又成功的让他羞红了脸。

他开始想最坏的结果，刚刚高潮过的身体依旧很敏感，他缓缓转过头，想看看史蒂夫到底怎么样了，可他刚转过一半便看到史蒂夫抬起了手臂。

紧接着，像是要让自己清醒一般狠狠地咬了下去。

巴基被史蒂夫手臂上渗出的血珠吓了一跳，但他还没来得及有所反应就被史蒂夫推到了门口。

开门，把巴基推出去，一气呵成。

巴基没想到史蒂夫的控制力这么强，但同时，他也开始为史蒂夫感到担心。

巴基站在门口大声问道：“你还好吗史蒂夫！如果真有什么事不要逞强一定要告诉我！”

他等了很久，只听里面传来一声：“好。”

 

巴基走在回家的路上，越想越觉得不对。史蒂夫的样子太奇怪了，按理说……等等。  
巴基停下了脚步开始认真想。

只有alpha分化的时候才会丧失理智。这么说，他的小史蒂乎分化成alpha了？！

而且巴基知道分化时的alpha会性情大变，但没人告诉他分化时的alpha想上别人啊！

巴基有点沮丧。但他的小史蒂乎分化成了alpha，至少不是omega，这实在是好太多了。

但巴基又开始难过了，万一史蒂夫变得足够强大，再也不需要他的巴基哥哥了呢？

 

巴基觉得自己需要找个人倾诉，或者是讨论一下该怎么做，他觉得自己的脑细胞不够用了。


End file.
